


Conqueror

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [24]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: The Same Thing, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar has just conquered his seventh dungeon. His assassin-turned-right-hand man Hakuryuu just wants him to restrain himself from drinking all that peach wine. </p><p>[or: the one where Judar is the King of the Seven Seas and Hakuryuu is his assassin-turned-assistant]<br/>[or: Judar is Sinbad while Hakuryuu is Jafar AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conqueror

•••

"You should stop getting drunk on peach wine, Judar."

"Hm? Oh, Hakuryuu~~~ come on, don't say that! Let's drink together!"

Hakuryuu has had years of successfully ignoring Judar's antics and forcing him to _behave_ , though he's not going to lie and say that he doesn't experience headaches over the other anymore.

In this case, even Hakuryuu is reluctant to be too strict – Judar has just successfully conquered his _seventh_ dungeon – and it definitely is a cause for celebration. Sindria by itself is just a small island that is quite possibly the smallest country to ever grace this world, but with news of Judar's success making its way around the world, there's no doubt that there will be more offers to join the alliance system that Hakuryuu has devised.

Judar is quite possibly the most uncharismatic king ever, but even the instinctive dislike felt by other people towards him are buried with his overwhelming strength.

(Just thinking about how many times Hakuryuu had to bow down to other nations' leaders and dignitaries whenever Judar ran his mouth—ugh, now he's getting a headache again…)

"You should restrain yourself," Hakuryuu says as sternly as he can, frowning down at Judar's slumped form over the long table. It was filled with various meals and offerings from the citizens and the visiting dignitaries, but Judar has long converted the table into an empty one, save for the constantly-refilled goblet of peach wine.

Judar whines at him like a petulant child. "What for~~~? It's not like anyone else is stupid to attack me now."

Hakuryuu sighs at him and swallows down the stream of words that almost gushes out of him. He knows that while Judar is far from naïve – well, not anymore at least – he still needs to be cynical and cunning enough to protect his king on his behalf. Hakuryuu sighs again as he looks down at the fading embers of the festival fire – it seems that even their countrymen don't like Judar that much to keep on celebrating for his victory.

Everyone's attitude towards Judar honestly irks Hakuryuu, but after _years_ of this, he's long learned to let it go. There's no use focusing on them, not when Judar's goal of world conquest is still far from completion.

Still – it will not be good for Judar's already-inflated ego if he keeps on thinking that Hakuryuu will just allow him to do as he pleases. "I'll go ahead and attack you, you idiot."

"Please _do_!" Judar cries, waving his arms around.

Hakuryuu curses as he glares at the servants in the vicinity, just _daring_ them to let slip of what's happening here. Judar has always advised him that there's no use trying to hide their relationship, but a king has some reputation that needs to be upheld. If Judar can't behave enough to exude a _respectable_ aura, at the very least, he should be able to exude a professional air of someone who's not sleeping with his right-hand man.

"Aw, man, I remember when we first met…"

"You're really drunk," Hakuryuu mutters in exasperation as he goes to Judar's side and slaps his grabby hands away from his person and from the goblet of wine.

"You were sooooo cool!"

Hakuryuu snorts. "I was inches away from killing you and you think that's cool?"

" _Duh_."

"You're _unbelievable_ ," Hakuryuu comments in dismay as he hauls Judar up by the shoulders. Only someone as weird as Judar would find his would-be assassin _cool_. "Stupid, idiot, dumbass."

Judar coos, uncaring of their surroundings and of the presence of the servants milling around to clean up the messes from the country-wide celebration dinner. "Hnngh, carry me to bed, Hakuryuu~"

"I won't," Hakuryuu says as coldly as he can, before practically throwing Judar to his huge bed with a loud thump.

Judar whines some more, but Hakuryuu doesn't pay attention to that, as he busies himself with providing instructions for the clean-up, as well as checking Judar's room for any intruders and for any breaches in the security.

Hakuryuu carefully doesn't dwell on the memories of how he used to scan Judar's room for security breaches – so he can assassinate the other.

It's been _ages_ since that failed assassination and Judar's success in recruiting him to his side, just as it's been almost forever since he last found his way back to the assassin organization that _adopted_ and _used_ him after the fire that took his entire family. It's been a very long time, but Judar still doesn't bring the Kou Empire up in any of their conversations or plans in world domination. Hakuryuu wonders when the balance will be tipped – he can _feel_ it arriving soon.

It's _really_ only the two of them in this country – the rest are just inhabitants who they don't care enough to turn away, who retrospectively also doesn't care about them or their goals. They will eventually clash against his previous home, as well as his previous _job_. It's only the two of them and while Judar's _magoi_ is enough to power seven djinns, it might not be enough against the whole world.

"Don't think too much, Hakuryuu." Judar's voice cuts through the thick haze of his pounding migraine. "You'll just get wrinkles that way!"

It's been a very long time, but whenever he looks at Judar, he's somehow reminded of why he thought it would be a great idea to abandon the way of life that has been ingrained to his body, despite knowing that it will be difficult to completely leave the assassin's life behind.

"…so said the man with lots of wrinkles," Hakuryuu returns teasingly, disrobing and folding his clothes because eager as he might be to go to bed with a tipsy (and even more grabby) Judar, there's an order to these things.

"Eh?! Where?! Hakuryuuuuu where are my wrinkles, quick, help me hide theeeem—"

Hakuryuu hides a small and goes to the king he has sworn his life to be with.

(Of course, because Hakuryuu doesn't want Judar to get used to him being _accommodating_ and _comforting_ , he makes sure to wake him up extra harshly the next day.)

••• **end**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Eh, will probably write more for this setting in the future orz  
> \- Hakuryuu will totally be a great beleaguered assistant LOL  
> \- Judar's magoi rating is 7/5 as per the databook… so he can definitely power those djinns!  
> \- I wanna write assassin more Hakuryuu… orz orz orz


End file.
